La Cofradía de la flor solar
by Lara Pond
Summary: Hay cosas que son mejor olvidar y dejar pasar, pero a Katniss se le hace difícil si es la protagonista de eso y encima si siguen pasando.


**_Este fic participa en el Reto "One True Pairing" del Foro "Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte"._**

**_Disclaimer: Hunger games_**

**_A pedido de: Hdook88, espero que te guste, no está todito pero dame un segundo y lo termino porque no se por qué se borró a la mitad el archivo..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>La Cofradía de la flor solar<em>**

Había algo que le llamaban la "Flor Solar", y sí podía ser una leyenda tonta de los Distritos más pobres, donde decía si es que encontrabas una Flor roja que le llamaban la "Flor Solar" podías arrancar un pétalo tendrías un deseo, uno que se cumpliría sin importar qué fuese.

Y desde niña cuando le contaron eso, tenía la costumbre de buscarlo siempre, en todos lados a toda hora, pero a medida que fue creciendo se olvidó de eso, porque con la cosecha a cualquiera se le rompería las ilusiones de que todo lo que querías era posible… así que dejó de intentarlo obviamente. Y con ello las ideas de que lo que soñaba se podía realizar desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Le tomó más tiempo de lo normal el poder abrir los ojos, y todo por culpa de que hoy tenía que abordar ese horrible transporte o lo que sea para ir al Capitolio…tenía que dejar a aldea de los Vencedores que tampoco le agradaba para afrontar un nuevo maldito juego, pero sabía que todo era porque se atrevió a enfrentar las decisiones de Snow.<p>

—Vamos Katniss, ya es hora que te vayas levantando—Escuchó la voz de su hermanita, y era más que obvio que su tono derrochaba tristeza.

Entonces así lo hizo y le sorprendió la amplia sonrisa que vio en su cara a pesar de que estuviera afectada ahora.

—Claro…dame un segundo…

—Por supuesto, iré preparando tu desayuno—Y así se marchó luego de darle un beso en la frente.

A Katniss no dejaba de llamarle la atención lo madura que se estaba convirtiendo su hermana.

A Prim ya le era costumbre hacerle el desayuno, almuerzo a la familia, aunque su madre recién reaccionaba y hacía la cena.

Así, con el sonido de las cosas moviéndose en la cocina, ella por fin comenzaba a reactivarse y tomaba todo el esfuerzo que tenía para levantarse.

Sabía que aunque querría desaparecer del mundo por lo que quedaba del año, no podría, era hora, era hora de comenzar a enfrentarse con las cosas, porque si alguien la tenía difícil era ella y los vencedores…que en realidad nunca ganaban nada.

Con ese esfuerzo sobrenatural de su parte se sentó en la cama, y con lentitud buscó sus zapatos, se los puso luego de ponerse el pantalón, que le quedaba un poco suelto como le gustaba. Con ello se levantó completamente.

Bajó lentamente hacia la cocina, donde su hermana dejaba las cosas para que comieran, pan, frutas, y algo de té que era el favorito de las chicas.

Obviamente evitó poner bayas allí porque eso solo le traería malos recuerdos a la chica.

Comieron de forma lenta, se notaba en el aire que no quería salir de allí, no quería despedirse de nuevo de forma definitiva, y por poco se lo cree, pero la fantasía se esfumó cuando volvió Effie a la casa, sonreía de forma tonta y molesta, tenía a sus ayudantes o lo que sean, a esos estilistas.

Le dijo cosas melosas y de forma emocionada que ella no se molestó en escuchar, porque no era algo que le importase mucho.

Porque esas palabras el "_sonrían sonrían, ¡sonrían!" _le hizo recordar lo que pasó en ese Distrito, el de Rue…no podría jamás olvidar eso, le dolió profundamente.

La muerte de aquel hombre fue lo que encendió la llama que le faltaba…

Se vengaría, se vengaría de forma cruel, mataría con sus propias manos a Snow, le quitaría el pellejo con las uñas de ser necesario.

Luego tampoco pudo olvidar la visita al Distrito 7, donde también se sacrificó alguien levantando la mano…

Tantas manos levantadas, tantas muertes innecesarias, todo le provocó pesadillas imposibles de pasar.

Lo que no notó fue que había un par de ojos que miraban escépticos a la chica. Porque no podía creer que esa chica en el podio causara tanto revuelo.

* * *

><p>No podía evitar pensar en esa fiesta o como sea que le llamen en la que estuvo con Effie y Peeta.<p>

Era tan ostentoso, tan elegante, de verdad no sentía que encajaba allí.

Cuando el vigilante jefe bailó con ella, solo podía pensar en que querría matarle como a el presidente, más bien, como a todos…

Pero por suerte no pasó mucho tiempo con ese hombre, porque si no le hubiese de verdad estrangulado.

Tuvo que pasar a ver a Snow hablar…y por más que quisiera subir y matarle o lanzar una flecha en su cabeza, fingió una sonrisa cuando le nombro, porque podía notar muy fácilmente cómo sus palabras eran amenaza, y cómo esos fuegos artificiales callaban los pensamientos que le surgían.

Esa noche conciliar el sueño le pareció imposible, era algo que le pasaba a menudo desde los juegos, y no le quedaba otra opción que levantarse.

Mala suerte…porque vio esa habitación donde había gente viendo los videos de las cosas que pasaron hasta ahora.

* * *

><p>Jamás se sintió tan vacía, como si la esperanza no existiera…<p>

Por ello cuando despertó sudada por las pesadillas, se levantó se quitó la ropa, fue hacia al baño para darse una ducha y así tranquilizándose se fue a donde estaba ese intento de cocina.

Cosa que no fue tan buena idea, porque comenzó a marearse, y eso que jamás se mareaba por andar en Tren, lo había hecho muchas veces, pero al parecer esta era diferente, porque el sabor de la sangre, del fracaso y del miedo inundaba su boca.

Todo lo recordaba, cada muerte, a cada persona, niño y adolescente cayendo al suelo sin vida y nada podía evitarlo.

Por eso mientras bebía algo de agua comenzó a recordar los latigazos de Gale…

Recordaba cómo la carne se desprendía de su piel lentamente, con cada golpe, y cómo se atrevió a ponerse en frente aunque eso significaba recibir un golpe.

Se enfrentó al verdugo sin pestañear, no le inmutó la idea de que pudieran matarle, era algo estúpido, no le importaba para nada enfrentar la muerte, eso era lo que quería, tal vez morir era lo mejor que podía pasarle, y por ello deseaba tener las bayas ahora.

Porque simplemente no podía resistir tener la imagen de su mejor amigo recostado en su casa, con la espalda destruida…por ello lo besó, porque de verdad le quería aunque dudaba de qué forma…

* * *

><p>Cuando se encontraba sentada mirando a las cosechas, podía sentir cómo su pecho se encogía con cada persona que veía pasar, era terrible, todo esto era terrible. No podría sobrevivir a todo eso.<p>

* * *

><p>Extrañaba los abrazos de Prim, las sonrisas de la niña, cazar con Gale sin preocuparse por nada más que buscar comida para su familia, extrañaba eso…hasta las miradas perdidas de su madre.<p>

Pero ahora se vestía, se ponía ese vestido que aunque no quisiera tenía que usarlo.

Caminó lentamente hacía su carro, Finnick se acercó a hablarle, cosa que no le gustó para nada.

Y cuando Cinna le dio un último concejo ella lo siguió. Era sumamente fácil esa consigna, porque era lo que había esperado hacer desde el primer juego, actuar como que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo, algo estúpido. Y las personas enloquecieron cuando ella tocó el dispositivo y se encendieron en llamas, debían de ser la pareja más impresionante de todo el lugar, porque nadie más tenía ropa como esas.

Al bajar conocieron a los tributos del Distrito 11 que le dio un asqueroso beso en la boca.

Pero luego pasó lo que pasó no se lo esperaba.

Una chica comenzó a parlotear, de esa forma que era sumamente molesta, mientras se desvestía.

Ella solo se quedó boquiabierta cuando la vio desnudarse completamente. No entendía qué diablos le pasaba.

—Johanna Mason Distrito 7…—Le dijo sonriente su mentor, ella simplemente miró con molestia cómo la chica desaparecía.

* * *

><p>Cuando se adentró a la sala de práctica de habilidades se encontró con todo tipo de personas.<p>

Y de nuevo…esa chica del Distrito 7, esa bestia que usaba un hacha o algo así, y golpeaba con molestia. Entonces esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa depredadora que le mostró le dejó incómoda.

Luego esos aplausos molestos cuando terminó su ronda de tiros con flechas. Era de verdad una chica extraña.

* * *

><p>Al presentarse a su cita privada o entrevista ella vio en el suelo la pintura de Rue, y supo que haría algo contra ellos le dejaría claro cuáles eran sus intenciones, se sentía fatal por la chica pero no dejaría que la intimiden, Peeta le mostró algo importante<p>

Así que dejó colgado el maniquí del anterior vigilante, para mostrarle lo que pensaba de ellos.

Hizo una reverencia y se marchó, dejando sonriente al nuevo vigilante.

Pasaron horas, y tenía que salir al aire con ese vestido de boda. Estaba segura de que Cinna le daría algo muy bueno esta vez, así que sonriendo dejó que las estilistas le ayudasen a ponerla.

Estaba mirando a Johanna en la pantalla, escuchaba cada palabras de la chica y se dio cuenta que sería de verdad una buena aliada, porque era atrevida, osada y no tenía miedo de mandar a la mierda a todo el que dijera algo sobre el juego, así que simplemente se marchó para entrar al aire.

Y se encontró a la chica, y tuvieron una conversación interesante…

— ¿En serio? ¿Vestida de novia?—Le preguntó de forma burlona se notaba que se reiría a la primera oportunidad que tuviese.

Y ella solo le respondió.

—Snow me obligó

—Pues haz que lo pague—Le comentó con una sonrisa cosa que hizo que ella también sonriera.

La verdad comenzaba a caerle bastante bien.

* * *

><p>Cuando entró al podio sonrió falsamente ocultando esa molestia y odio hacia todos esos estúpidos sentados en frente de ella, era asqueroso de verdad.<p>

Mientras más le halagaba por el vestido ella más decidida estaba en hacer lo que haría.

Y el vestido se convirtió en algo negro alado, como un Sinsajo cuando giró para mostrarse a todo el público, era su mensaje obvio para Snow, de que no se doblegará contra su voluntad, jamás.

Cuando Peeta dijo lo del bebé ella no supo cómo reaccionar, se quedó estática, porque eso provocó un obvio odio de parte de todos contra los juegos, y el presentador cortó todo porque sabía que había metido la pata de forma olímpica.

Pero era lo mejor que pudo hacer jamás.

* * *

><p>Cuando Effie entregó los objetos de oro, no pudo evitar sonreír, y cuando le abrazó sintió pena por primera vez de esa mujer, porque ella tampoco tenía otra opción que seguir participando, después de todo era simplemente una persona más que actuaba como marioneta para el Capitolio, hasta Haymitch recibió su abrazo.<p>

Y con un último consejo y comentario de que sepa distinguir quién era el verdadero enemigo, él se marchó.

* * *

><p>Los juegos nunca se vieron más crueles.<p>

Le inyectaron el rastreador en las venas y se marchó de allí en esa horrenda nave.

Sabía que Snow ahora mismo estaría deseando su muerte, seguramente mirando videos de ella…como siempre, planeando en su contra.

Sentía por alguna razón que al despedirse de Cinna podría ser la última vez que le vería, así que cuando le puso el broche del Sinsajo en su manga no pudo evitar abrazarlo, le quería tanto, fue al primero que le tomó aprecio y al ver cómo le agarraban y lo golpeaban gritó y golpeó el cristal, pero sabía que no podría hacer nada, oficialmente debía de estar muerto…

…Ahora sí, el Capitolio se las pagaría…

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>La chica en llamas<em>**

6

…5…

…4…

Su respiración era nerviosa, estaban en algo así como una isla, y en medio del agua por ahora, la Cornucopia estaba en medio como siempre

…3…

…2…

Quería irse…ahora

…1

Fue a la Cornucopia y casi le dispara a Finnick que tenía el brazalete de oro igual al de Haymitch, así que evitó hacerlo.

La pelea comenzó, buscaron a Peeta, y el aliado fue nadando hacia él.

Por suerte logró sobrevivir porque estaba siendo hundido por un chico. Por un momento pensó que quien flotaba allí probablemente sin vida era él, pero no, emergió y la chica se alivió al verlo allí.

Ahora corrían desesperadamente por el bosque, no sabía lo que le esperaba en ese momento.

Sacó un machete de su espalda y decidieron seguir, al menos tenían que conseguir agua para esa tarde o el calor les mataría, era de esos calor húmedos de bosque que tanto le recordaba a casa y en ese momento odiaba.

Le dio el machete a Peeta, para que abriese el camino, el chico estuvo por golpear algo que ella al ver el brillo supo que era lo que iba a pasar.

— ¡PEETA NO!— Trató de detenerlo pero lo golpeó y salió volando.

No respiraba, dios no respiraba.

Del otro lado el Vigilante sin dar opción a más pensó en activar el cañón por su muerte.

Pero la chica no se dio por vencida, y trató de revivirle, mientras que Finnick le hacía respirar.

Por suerte le salvó aunque no evitase que por un momento haya tenido el peor sentimiento del mundo.

Mientras seguían caminando, ella los detuvo para subir hacia la copa de un árbol ya que de allí vería todo el terreno de ser posible.

Y trató algo…tomó una flecha de su Cajac para tirarla contra el cielo. Y como creyó, era otra de esas paredes o como se le diga, era material artificial como toda esa arena…

* * *

><p>Ya era hora de que mostrasen a quienes murieron ese día.<p>

Madge miraba con sufrimiento a todos al igual que Katniss interesada.

— Ocho…—Anunció, ocho habían muerto esa noche, y Finnick dijo tan solo un "_Ujum"_

* * *

><p>Un rayo.<p>

Dos rayos.

Tres rayos.

Miraba el cielo y no dejaban de caer, todos misteriosamente contra un árbol en el horizonte. Le tocaba hacer guardia, o más bien se propuso sola a hacerlo porque no podría dormir lo sabía…

Del otro lado Johanna reía, estaban esos cadáveres de los chicos, los picaba con una vara y pronto se detuvo de reír.

—¿Qué demonios haces vamos ya, hay que ver donde dormir—Le decía el otro tributo de su Distrito, ella aun reía pero dejó de picarle, o casi.

Porque miró cómo una extraña niebla comenzó a esparcirse por todo el lugar, era terrible. Porque al mirar encontró que esa niebla que parecía inofensiva le provocó al chico muerto algo así como múltiples ampollas en el cuerpo.

Ella abrió los ojos como búho y le mostró a su compañero lo que pasó.

El chico le dijo inmediatamente que corrieran mientras que el terror se apoderaba de él.

Pero para Johanna todo era gracioso y estúpido, así que solo siguió con esa sonrisa como si no acabara de pasar eso y se marchó de allí.

Madge había muerto, se había suicidado para que Finnick no cargase con ella y ayudara a Katniss con Peeta.

Fue trágico y sorpresivo, pero por un momento supo que era lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Johanna corría y corría, pero no era suficiente, porque de alguna forma esa asquerosa niebla había tomado parte de su cintura, cosa que no se explicaba que no llegase a tocar nada más.<p>

Dolida y sufriendo por esas horrendas ampollas que le salían en su piel, ella siguió y siguió.

Tanto que perdió de vista a su compañero.

Tenía que sobrevivir sea con alguien o sola así que jamás se detuvo.

Peeta vio de la nada salir a alguien que se tiró al mono.

Era la adicta, la cargaron y la llevaron al agua para que se limpiase, estaba extrañamente llena de negro.

Respiraba con dificultad, era obvio que moriría, y así lo hizo. Eso le destrozó a Peeta quien no podía soportar más las muertes pero tendría que hacerlo si quería sobrevivir…

Todo sea por sobrevivir.

Una nave pronto apareció allí por encima del agua para llevarse el cadáver como hacían con todos.

—Se sacrificó por mi y nunca supe su nombre—Dijo Peeta consternado.

— ¿Crees que se sacrificó?—Preguntó Katniss.

El chico negó con duda.

—No lo sé, creo que sí.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, estaban comiendo, y Peeta encontró una perla o algo parecido en uno de esos animales de mar.<p>

—Eh mira, toma es para ti—Le dijo a Katniss y se la dio, ella sonrió y la tomó.

Pero pronto el momento se disipó al ver como la tierra en frente al otro lado del agua estaba moviéndose bruscamente.

Pasó una gran ola que golpeó contra una pared invisible.

Luego pasó otra cosa rara.

Había unas chicas y un hombre.

—Tic tac, Tic tac, Tic tac—Decía la que no era Johanna, que no le reconocía.

Pronto la chica atacó a la que parecía loca.

—Hey ¿Qué haces?—La detuvo.

—Yo los salve…los salvé por ti—Le dijo molesta.

—A qué… ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—Bueno tu los querías como aliados

* * *

><p>Truenos más truenos.<p>

—Tic tac…Tic tac—Decía una y otra vez.

Entonces las fichas cayeron en la mente de la chica.

El agua dividido por sectores, los rayos contaban las horas, era…

—Un reloj… ¡Eres una genio!—Le dijo a la chica tomando su cabeza.

Pasaron a la Cornucopia, y trazaron lo que era un horario de cómo se movía el reloj.

—Cámbienlo—Dijo el vigilante cuando comenzaron a pelear los tributos.

Y giró varias veces.

Pronto Katniss estaba que no podía agarrarse de nada.

Y Johanna la tomó fuertemente de la mano.

Fue un acto que no esperaba de ella, al parecer si era buena aliada.

Pero no había sido suficiente cayó al agua.

—Bueno paren, es suficiente—Le dijo y pararon, dejó de girar.

Johanna inmediatamente fue a donde la chica estaba.

* * *

><p>— ¡Katniss! ¡Katniss ahhhh! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame!—Gritó la voz de Prim en lo más profundo del bosque.<p>

—No Katniss no los escuches…—Pero no terminó que la chica fue hacia allí

Los Charlajos no paraban de gritar.

Estaba enloqueciendo, pronto fue la chica de Finnick la que gritó por ayuda.

— Pero de algún lado tienen que sacarlo…los Charlajos imitan—Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Katniss para enloquecer…

* * *

><p>—Gracias…—Le dijo a Johanna cuando esta le dio algo para comer.<p>

La chica se sentó a su lado, le preguntó quién era la chica que uno de los Charlajos imitó para torturar a Finnick y Johanna le explicó.

—El amor es extraño—Le dijo al finalizar.

— ¿Dónde se sienten seguros los profesionales?—Preguntó Voltios y así comenzó su plan.

De electrocutar a los demás.

—Bueno es mejor que tener que ir a cazarlos—Dijo Johanna acatándose al plan.

Y así aceptaron todos.

Johanna estaba sentada mirando el horizonte, y Katniss mirándole a ella. Por un momento sus miradas conectaron y le hizo que se estremeciera.

Así comenzaron a hablar con Peeta de lo que les depararía el destino, cosa que a ninguno le parecía bueno.

Y en cierto momento sus ojos pasaron nuevamente hacia la chica, y no pudo evitar quedarse viéndole un rato más, esta vez la chica jugaba a golpear la arena con su hacha mientras seguía sentada allí.

Luego de un rato cuando se besaron con Peeta, Johanna rió.

—Ya basta tortolitos—Dijo divertida, aunque una parte de ella sentía algo raro al verlos así, algo no muy agradable que no quería etiquetar ni descubrir qué era.

* * *

><p>—Es tal y como dijiste…jugadas y contra jugadas— Hablaban el Vigilante junto con Snow…<p>

Porque todo era parte del plan en donde los tributos tenían que perder, siempre es así.

Horas más tarde, el grupo de aliados de Katniss se fueron hacia el árbol como habían acordado.

—Ustedes dos vayan juntas—Le dijo Voltios a Katniss y a Johanna

Quienes se miraron de forma rara.

La del Distrito 7 solo chequeó a la chica hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar.

Y cuando se besaron los enamorados, Johanna volvió a sentir esa cosa rara.

— Vámonos Katniss—Le dijo molesta.

—De prisa, quiero poner toda la distancia posible entre esta playa y yo, no quiero morir frita—Le dijo la chica cuando caminaron.

De golpe Johanna la golpeó haciéndole caer, le cortó el brazo y Katniss gritó

— ¡Quédate quieta!— Le dijo cuando se detuvieron porque el cable se trabó, cosa que se debía a los otros tributos que aparecieron de la nada.

¿Qué diablos hacía esa chica?

La llenó de sangre sobre todo por el cuello, y así se marchó hasta otro lado.

Cuando pudo reaccionar se levantó, tenía que encontrar a Peeta ahora mismo.

— ¿Peeta?... ¡Peeta!—Preguntaba y nadie le respondía.

Así que siguió buscando, hasta que se encontró con Voltios tirado en el suelo.

Luego con Finnick, y por poco le tira una flecha como Snow hubiese querido.

—Recuerda quién es el enemigo—Le dijo a la chica.

* * *

><p>Una flecha, necesitó de una flecha y solo eso para romper todo lo que el Capitolio armó en esa arena.<p>

La punta con el cable de corriente golpeó directamente contra el techo.

Haciendo que todo explotase, incluyendo el árbol tras Katniss cuando el rayo pegó contra las ramas, así el techo se destruyó. Paneles de todo tipo cayeron al suelo.

Y Katniss solo veía borroso al igual que escuchaba ese pitido en sus oídos.

Lo último que vio fue una nave soltar un brazo mecánico para rescatarle…

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>¿A salvo?<em>**

Despertó con una máscara en su cara, respiraba profundamente y al abrir los ojos lo hizo pero respirando fuertemente.

—Buenos días linda—Le dijo Haymitch, cuando ella tomó una jeringa y se le abalanzó contra él.

—Tú y una jeringa contra el Capitolio, por eso nadie te deja armar los planes

Pronto cuando le explicaron que Johanna le quitó el rastreador, cosa que le desconcertó, con razón le cortó el brazo, y Peeta junto a ella estaban aun allí en la arena, se quedó estática.

Tenían que estar bromeando, lo único que pidió era que Peeta viva, y ahora lo tenía quien menos tenía que tenerlo…

Y por alguna razón sintió que el hecho de que Johanna no estaba allí le provocaba algo raro en ella.

* * *

><p>—Katniss…ya no hay distrito doce…<p> 


End file.
